This application claims the priority of German Patent Application No. 197 33 205.6, filed Aug. 1, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a coating for a cylinder of a reciprocating engine based on iron, aluminum, or magnesium with a hypereutectic aluminum/silicon alloy and/or an aluminum-silicon composite material, as well as a method for manufacturing this coating, both of which are employed in industry.
In automobile construction, at the present time, most of the gray cast iron crankcases of reciprocating engines that are dominant today (their share in 1994 in Germany was still a dominant 96% and 82% Europe-wide) are gradually being displaced by those made of lightweight metals in order to reduce the total weight of the vehicle and hence to improve fuel consumption. Diecasting of low-alloyed aluminum such as AlSi10 for manufacturing crankcases from lightweight metal will initially qualify for economic and technical reasons. However, such alloys, in contrast to the atmospheric casting of hypereutectic aluminum-silicon alloys such as ALUSIL.TM. (AlSi17) that have become established in engine-building but are much more expensive, exhibit unsatisfactory behavior regarding abrasion and wear when in contact with aluminum pistons and piston rings, and are therefore unsuitable as friction partners.
Therefore, the casting of tribologically suitable liners made of gray cast iron or hypereutectic aluminum-silicon cannot be eliminated in making future engines. To manufacture these liners in accordance with DE 43 28 619 C2 or DE 44 38 550 A1 for example, blanks are manufactured by the known Ospray method and then compacted mechanically. A slightly different approach is presented in EP 0 411 577 B1 , in which a hypereutectic alloy is sprayed in the molten state from a first nozzle while solid silicon particles are sprayed at the same time from another nozzle onto a carrier device where they harden to form a block. The semifinished liners, prior to casting, are placed in the casting mold first and then molten aluminum is poured over them. The typical wall thickness of such liners is 2-3 mm. Then the interior of the liners is coarse- and fine-turned, honed, and laid bare. This solution involves disadvantages in terms of design, manufacturing techniques, and economy, such as limited adhesion of the AlSi10 melt to the liner surface, costly handling, and high price. Moreover, the wall thickness of the linings influences the minimum distance between cylinders. Especially in future small engines, the spacing should be as close as possible because it helps determine the minimum external dimensions of the engine.
Thermal spraying offers further opportunities to apply wear-resistant coatings to cylinders in crankcases. The basic principle of thermal spraying consists in a meltable or partially meltable material being melted in a high-speed hot gas stream to form small spray droplets and then being accelerated toward the surface to be coated (DIN 32530). Upon impact, the sprayed droplets solidify when they strike the relatively cold metal surface and form layer upon layer to create a coating. The advantage of this coating technique over electrodeposition, chemical or physical gas phase deposition, and the like, is the high application rate that makes it possible to coat a cylinder economically in a few minutes. The methods of thermal spraying differ in terms of the way they are performed and in the properties of the high-speed hot gas stream.
The goal of the present invention is to develop a coating for cylinders that allows high-quality coatings to be produced simply and economically. It is also the goal of the invention to provide a method by which such coatings can be applied.
As a result of the present invention, following the actual process of diecasting, the cylinders of a diecast engine block that are preferably based on iron or lightweight metals, especially aluminum and magnesium, can be coated directly with a wear-resistant layer of aluminum and silicon using a thermal spraying method, so that the previously conventional and expensive lining solution is replaced. Another advantage is that the thickness of the actual tribological layer on the crankcase, which itself does not have good tribological properties but is easy to cast and to machine, is considerably reduced. At 0.1 to 0.2 mm, it is less than 1/10 of the liner wall thickness conventionally used today and therefore offers the possibility of building much more compact engines.
Plasma spraying is used in particular to produce the wear-resistant aluminum-silicon coating, because with this nonequilibrium method, grain structures can be formed that otherwise cannot be produced metallurgically. Because of the high energy density and the large number of parameters in the method, oxides for example can be formed almost by definition in the layer structure of the coating. The oxides make a significant contribution to the wear resistance of the coating. In addition, by using agglomerated spray powders, any foreign materials can be added to the coating including those with melting points that differ significantly from that of the aluminum alloy, such as hard metal or ceramic particles as well as dry lubricants.
It is also especially advantageous that the coating according to the present invention can be integrated into mass production without changing the manufacturing equipment already installed today, so that the expensive manufacture and handling of the cylinder linings can be eliminated and considerable amounts of material can be saved. For this to happen, the coating must be applied at high rates and especially short cycles.
Moreover, the coating can also be applied with a very close fit to the shape of the cylinder bore in the crankcase and thus a fine surface quality can be produced, and costly finishing steps such as preliminary turning and fine turning can be eliminated to reduce manufacturing costs significantly.
By using special aluminum/silicon spray powder to produce the coating in atmospheric thermal spraying methods, a heterogeneous layer structure is created during the formation of the coating, with layers made of aluminum mixed crystals, silicon precipitates or particles, intermetallic phases such as Al.sub.2 Cu and Mg.sub.2 Si, and extremely finely divided oxides, with the formation and distribution of the oxides being attributed exclusively to the nonequilibrium properties of the atmospheric thermal spraying method. The finely divided oxides lend the coating extraordinarily good resistance to wear.
Atmospheric plasma spraying is favored for producing the wear-resistant aluminum/silicon coating by atmospheric thermal spraying because of the ready melting of the spray particles that favors good adhesion to the substrate and moderate transfer of heat into the part.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.